List of people from Utah
]] The following is a list of prominent people who were born in the U.S. state of Utah, live in Utah, or for whom Utah is a significant part of their identity. A *Maurice Abravanel – music director of the Utah Symphony for over 30 years *Maude Adams – Broadway stage actress of late 19th and early 20th centuries, noted for title role in Peter Pan *Florence Ellinwood Allen – first woman to serve on a state Supreme Court, second to serve as a federal judge *Quinn Allman – guitarist for The Used *John Amaechi – American-English NBA player for the Utah Jazz (2001–2003), sports broadcaster, political activist *Rocky Anderson – former mayor of Salt Lake City *David Archuleta – singer-songwriter, runner-up on the seventh season of American Idol *Leonard J. Arrington – historian *Hal Ashby – director; films include Being There, The Last Detail, Harold and Maude B *Simon Bamberger – first Democratic governor of Utah; only Jewish governor of Utah *Lee Barnes (1906–1970) – pole vaulter, gold medalist in 1924 Olympics *Roseanne Barr – comedian, television actress, writer, talk-show host *Earl W. Bascom (1906–1995) – rodeo champion, inventor, artist, sculptor, Utah Sports Hall of Fame inductee *Bruce Bastian – computer programmer, co-founder of WordPerfect company, philanthropist, on the board of directors of the Human Rights Campaign *Zane Beadles – lineman for the Jacksonville Jaguars *Linda Bement (born 1942) – Miss USA and Miss Universe 1960 *Robert Foster "Bob" Bennett – Republican United States Senator from Utah *Ezra Taft Benson – 13th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, 1985–1994; United States Secretary of Agriculture *Jaime Bergman – actress, model, 1999 ''Playboy'' Playmate *Arnie Beyeler – first base coach for the Boston Red Sox *Don Bluth (born 1937) – animator *Frank Borzage – film director and actor *Reva Beck Bosone – Utah's first woman member of Congress *Elaine Bradley – musician; member of rock band Neon Trees *Shawn Bradley – former NBA center, one of the tallest players in NBA history *Stewart Bradley – linebacker for the Philadelphia Eagles *Juanita Brooks – historian and author *John Moses Browning (1855–1926) – firearms designer *Val Browning (1895–1994) – business magnate, philanthropist, and gun innovator *John Buck (born 1980) – catcher for the Miami Marlins *Ted Bundy – serial killer who attended the S. J. Quinney College of Law (not born in Utah, but lived there) *Nolan Bushnell (born 1943) – video game designer, founder of Atari and Chuck E. Cheese's *Jerry Buss (1933–2013) – businessman, real estate investor and chemist, owned the Los Angeles Lakers C *Ben Cahoon – slotback for the CFL's Montreal Alouettes, member of two Grey Cup championship teams in 2002 and 2009 *Mario Capecchi (born 1939) – recipient, Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine, 2007 *Orson Scott Card (born 1951) – science fiction author *Neal Cassady – writer; major figure of the Beat Generation of the 1950s and the psychedelic and counterculture movements of the 1960s; inspiration for the character Dean Moriarty in Jack Kerouac's novel On the Road *Butch Cassidy (1866 – c. 1908) – outlaw, born Robert LeRoy Parker in Beaver, Utah *Nick Clooney (born Nicholas Joseph Clooney, 1934) – journalist, anchorman, and television host; brother of singers Rosemary Clooney and Betty Clooney; father of actor and film director George Clooney *Stephen Covey (1932–2012) – author, The Seven Habits of Highly Effective People *Reed Cowan (born 1972) – television news anchor, philanthropist, and documentary filmmaker *Melvin A. Cook (born 1911) – explosives expert, chemist *Chris Cooley (born 1982) – NFL tight end D *Matthew Davis – actor, The Vampire Diaries, What About Brian, Legally Blonde *Laraine Day – actress, Foreign Correspondent, Mr. Lucky, The High and the Mighty *Jordan Devey – offensive guard for the San Francisco 49ers *Paul W. Draper – anthropologist, mentalist, educator *Christine M. Durham – Chief Justice of the Utah Supreme Court since 2002 E *David Eccles – industrialist *Marriner Eccles – banker, economist, Chairman of the Federal Reserve during Roosevelt and Truman Administrations *Spencer Eccles – bank executive for First Security and Wells Fargo *Lily Eskelsen García – vice president of National Education Association *Richard Paul Evans – author, known for novel The Christmas Box *Henry Eyring – theoretical chemist who proposed theories on which future Nobel Prize winners based their work F *Philo T. Farnsworth (1906–1971) – inventor of the electronic television *John D. Fitzgerald – author of The Great Brain series of children's books and Papa Married a Mormon *John F. Fitzpatrick – publisher of The Salt Lake Tribune 1924–1960 *Harvey Fletcher – physicist, invented the hearing aid and audiometer; called "the father of stereophonic sound" *Brandon Flowers – singer for the rock band The Killers[https://www.spin.com/2004/11/lady-killer-interview-killers-brandon-flowers/ "The Lady Killer: An Interview with the Killers' Brandon Flowers": Spin, 9 Nov 2004] *Jim Fosgate – inventor of first car amplifier, Dolby Pro Logic II surround sound, founder of Rockford Fosgate electronics *Jimmer Fredette – professional basketball player *Patrick Fugit (born 1982) – actor, known for lead role of Cameron Crowe's film Almost Famous *Gene Fullmer (1931–2015) – middleweight boxer and world champion G *John W. Gallivan – publisher of The Salt Lake Tribune, 1960–1984 *Kendall D. Garff – founder of Ken Garff Automotive Group *Jake Garn – former U.S. Senator and astronaut, the first member of Congress in space *Anthony Geary – actor in several daytime television series *John Gilbert – silent film star *Tyler Glenn – musician; member of rock band Neon Trees *Jared Goldberg (born 1991) – Olympic skier *Robert Gore – co-inventor of Gore-Tex fabrics *Wilbert L. Gore – co-inventor of Gore-Tex fabrics *Heber J. Grant (1856–1945) – 7th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Tom Green – Mormon fundamentalist and practicer of plural marriage *Riley Griffiths – actor, known for Super 8 H *Gregg Hale – guitarist for British band Spiritualized *Tracy Hall (born 1919) – scientist *Jacob Hamblin – peace maker with Native Americans *Orrin Hatch (born 1934) – long-time U.S. Senator from Utah since 1977 *Dan Hausel (born 1949) – martial-arts grandmaster, exploration geologist and author *Stanley Havili (born 1987) – fullback for the Philadelphia Eagles *Katherine Heigl – actress (Grey's Anatomy, 27 Dresses) *Gary R. Herbert (born 1947) – Governor of Utah *Jared and Jerusha Hess (born 1979, 1980) – filmmakers (Napoleon Dynamite) *Tracy Hickman – writer, co-creator of the D&D campaign setting Dragonlance and associated novels *Esther Hicks – inspirational speaker and best-selling author *Chelsie Hightower – professional ballroom dancer on So You Think You Can Dance and Dancing with the Stars *Joe Hill – socialist, radical labor activist, and member of the Industrial Workers of the World *Gordon B. Hinckley (1910–2008) – 15th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints, 1995–2008 *Allison Holker – jazz dancer *Derek Hough and Julianne Hough – professional ballroom dancers on Dancing with the Stars *Jeph Howard (born 1979) – bassist for The Used *Jon Huntsman, Jr. (born 1960) – Governor of Utah 2005–2009; ambassador to the People's Republic of China *Jon Huntsman, Sr. – businessman, philanthropist, founder of Huntsman Corporation I *Brian Ibbott – creator of the Coverville podcast J *Daniel C. Jackling – founded the Utah Copper Co. in 1903, starting what became the world's largest open-pit mine *Ken Jennings – 74-time Jeopardy! champion *Jewel (born Jewel Kilcher, 1974) – singer-songwriter, guitarist, actress, and poet *Scott Johnson – creator of Extralife webcomic and podcast network Frogpants Studios *Megan Joy – singer, American Idol Season 8 finalist K *Thomas Kearns – U.S. Senator from Utah (1901–1905), owned the Silver King Coalition Mine in Park City and the [[The Salt Lake Tribune|Salt Lake Tribune]], Utah's largest newspaper *Bryan Kehl – linebacker for the Washington Redskins *Brett Keisel – defensive end for the Pittsburgh Steelers *David M. Kennedy (1905–1996) – Treasury Secretary under President Nixon *Spencer W. Kimball – 12th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints; LDS President who ended the ban on priesthood for African-Americans in 1978 *John F. Kinney – Chief Justice of the Utah Territory Supreme Court, 1853–1857, and the Territory of Utah's Delegate in the House of Representatives of the 38th Congress *Raymond Knight – rodeo organizer, son of mining magnate Jesse Knight *Steve Konowalchuk – NHL forward for Washington Capitals and Colorado Avalanche *Paul Kruger – linebacker for Cleveland Browns L *Carnell Lake (born 1967) – former NFL professional football player, football coach *Paul Langton – actor *Joi Lansing – model, actress *Mike Leavitt – former Governor of Utah, Secretary of Health and Human Services *Harold B. Lee – 11th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *John D. Lee – early LDS Church leader, the only man convicted in the Mountain Meadows massacre *Trevor Lewis – forward for NHL's Los Angeles Kings *Don L. Lind – astronaut *Mike Lookinland - actor *Star Lotulelei – defensive tackle for the Carolina Panthers *Brandon Lyon – relief pitcher for MLB's Toronto Blue Jays M *Maddox – Internet satirist and author of The Best Page in the Universe and The Alphabet of Manliness *Karl Malone – professional basketball player (retired); two-time NBA MVP and Hall of Famer *John Willard Marriott – founder of worldwide hotel business Marriott International, Inc. *Mark Maryboy – politician and a former Navajo Nation Council Delegate *Scott M. Matheson – Governor of Utah *Ned Mathews – running back for Detroit Lions and Boston Yanks *Bert McCracken – lead singer of the band The Used *Roger I. McDonough – Chief Justice of the Utah Supreme Court, 1947–1948 and 1954–1959 *David O. McKay – 9th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *James B. McKean – congressman, Chief Justice of the Utah Territory Supreme Court, 1870–1875 *Jim McMahon – NFL football player (retired); businessman, motivational speaker, part owner of the Chicago Slaughter *Evan Mecham – 17th Governor of Arizona *Kieth Merrill – Academy Award-winning producer and director *Johnny Miller – former professional golfer, won 25 PGA Tour events, current golf analyst for NBC Sports *Larry H. Miller (1944–2009) – businessman, philanthropist, owner of Utah Jazz basketball team *Gerald R. Molen – Academy Award-winning film producer *Thomas S. Monson – president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Ted Moss – three-term Democratic senator from Utah *Barry Mower – businessperson, owner of Lifetime Products *Brandon Mull – best-selling author N *Jim Nantz – CBS Sports anchor *David Neeleman – co-founder JetBlue *Russell M. Nelson – current president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Haloti Ngata – defensive end for the Baltimore Ravens *Claude Nowell (born 1944) – founder of Summum religion and philosophy O *Dallin H. Oaks – lawyer, jurist, Apostle of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Darcy Olsen – president and chief executive officer of the Goldwater Institute *Merlin Olsen (1940–2010) – former NFL football player, actor on Little House on the Prairie and star of NBC's Father Murphy *Drew Osborne (born 1991) – actor *Osmond family – family music group The Osmonds **Alan Osmond (born 1949) – singer **Donny Osmond (born 1957) – singer, actor, television host **Jay Osmond (born 1955) – singer **Jimmy Osmond (born 1963) – singer, actor, businessman **Marie Osmond (born 1959) – singer, actress, television host **Merrill Osmond (born 1953) – singer **Wayne Osmond (born 1951) – singer *Wayne Owens (1937–2002) – attorney, U.S. Congressman from Utah P *Erik Pears (born 1982) – offensive tackle for the San Francisco 49ers *Utah Phillips (1935–2008) – folk singer, poet, and labor organizer *Dorothy Poynton (1915–1995) – diver, two-time Olympic gold medalist *Ivy Baker Priest (1905–1976) – United States Secretary of the Treasury 1953–61 *Pat Priest (born 1936) – actress, The Munsters R *Melba Rae – actress, Search for Tomorrow *Natacha Rambova – costume and set designer; Egyptologist *Calvin Rampton – Utah governor, 1965–1977; won three terms running as a Democrat *Carmen Rasmusen (born 1985) – contestant on American Idol 2 *Dallas Reynolds – offensive lineman for the New York Giants *Alma Richards – first Olympic gold medalist from Utah (1912 Stockholm games) *Gary Ridgway – serial killer known as the Green River Killer *Amanda Righetti – actress, The Mentalist, North Shore, Reunion *Mitt Romney – politician, businessman, former Governor of Massachusetts (2003–2007), 2012 Republican nominee for president, and United States Senator from Utah (2019-) *Karl Rove – political advisor to President George W. Bush *Ron Rydalch – defensive lineman for the Chicago Bears S *Matt Salmon – U.S. Representative from Arizona *Kyle Sampson – former Chief of Staff and Counselor for United States Attorney General Alberto Gonzales *Brandon Sanderson – author, selected to complete Robert Jordan's fantasy series The Wheel of Time *Cael Sanderson – wrestler from Heber City, Utah, gold medalist in the 2004 Summer Olympics *Daniel Schaffer – mentalist *Harold Schindler (1929–1998) – Utah historian *Dalton Schultz – tight end for the Dallas Cowboys *Byron Scott – NBA shooting guard; head coach for the New Jersey Nets, New Orleans Hornets, and Cleveland Cavaliers *Brent Scowcroft – National Security Advisor to presidents Gerald Ford and George H. W. Bush *Ryan Seaman – drummer in the rock band Falling in Reverse *Jerry Sloan – basketball player, Hall of Fame head coach for the Utah Jazz; longest-tenured coach in American professional sports *Elizabeth Smart – kidnapped as a girl from her bedroom in Salt Lake City in 2002; child safety activist *George Albert Smith – 8th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Joseph Fielding Smith – 10th president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Lucky Blue Smith (born 1998) – model and drummer *Reed Smoot – U.S. Senator, served almost thirty years in Congress, ten as chairman of the Finance Committee *Grant Speed – Western-themed sculptor *Wallace Stegner – historian, novelist, short story writer, and environmentalist *Branden Steineckert – former drummer of The Used, drummer for Rancid *Stanley Smith Stevens – psychologist; founded Harvard's Psycho-Acoustic Laboratory; credited with Stevens' power law *John Stockton – Hall of Fame point guard for the Utah Jazz, holds the NBA records for career assists and steals *Picabo Street – champion alpine ski racer with the U.S. Ski Team *Xavier Su'a-Filo – guard for the Dallas Cowboys *Bruce Summerhays – professional golfer; mission president for The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Jane Summerhays – actress *George Sutherland – English-born American jurist and political figure; Associate Justice of the Supreme Court, 1922–1938 *Kelly Sweet – adult contemporary singer *May Swenson (born 1913) – poet T *Naufahu Tahi – former NFL fullback *Mitch Talbot – pitcher for the Samsung Lions *Chrissy Teigen – model for the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue *Kip Thorne – theoretical physicist *D. J. Tialavea – tight end for the Atlanta Falcons *Will Tukuafu – fullback for the Seattle Seahawks U *Harvey Unga – running back for the Chicago Bears *Brendon Urie – singer and songwriter, frontman of Panic! at the Disco V *Craig Venter – biotechnologist, biochemist, geneticist, and entrepreneur *Zach Vigil – linebacker for the Miami Dolphins W *Wakara – Native American; leader of the Timpanogos tribe *Olene S. Walker – governor *Tom Wallisch – skier (King of Afterbang) *Sam Walton – Wal-Mart founder, served in the military at Ft Douglas *John Warnock – co-founder of Adobe Systems Inc. *Dallon Weekes – musician, singer-songwriter; bassist of American rock band Panic! at the Disco *Mike Weir – professional golfer *Willie Wilkin – professional football player *Terry Tempest Williams – author, environmentalist *Marie Windsor – actress *Mary Elizabeth Winstead – actress, Live Free or Die Hard *Dave Wolverton – author *James Woods – film, stage and television actor *David Wright – cyclist, stage winner in all three grand tours, yellow jersey holder, national time trial champion Y *Brigham Young – 2nd president of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints *Bryan Young – filmmaker and author *Loretta Young – film actress and television star *Mahonri Young – sculptor and artist *Steve Young – Hall of Fame quarterback for the San Francisco 49ers, NFL's Most Valuable Player 1992 and 1994 Z *Charles S. Zane – Chief Justice of the Utah Territory Supreme Court (1884–1888), and of the Utah Supreme Court (1896–1899) *Michael D. Zimmerman – sensei; Chief Justice of the Utah Supreme Court, 1994–1998 See also ;by educational institution affiliation * List of Brigham Young University alumni * List of Brigham Young University faculty * List of University of Utah people * List of Utah State University alumni * List of Utah State University faculty ;by governmental office * List of Governors of Utah * List of Justices of the Utah Supreme Court * List of United States Representatives from Utah * List of United States Senators from Utah ;by location * List of people from Salt Lake City ; by occupation * List of Utah artists * List of Utah writers ; by religious affiliation * List of Latter Day Saints References Category:Lists *